Time After Time
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Time after time Camp Wonky Donkey has fixed the gang and brought them closer together and they've gotten stronger because of it. Fifteen years have passed since the events of Summer Nights and everything has changed. This time there are new campers joining them for the ride. Can Camp Wonky Donkey work it's magic one final time? Sequel to Summer Night
1. Return to Camp Wonky Donkey

**So here is the final installment of the Camp Wonky Donkey Series. This takes place 10 years after the epilogue of Summer Nights. **

**Time After Time **

**Chapter 1: Return to Camp Wonky Donkey**

Logan Knight smiled as he looked out the window of the car as he watched the scenery pass by. It was almost a hundred degrees out and he was heading back to the one place that had changed his life. He was heading back to Camp Wonky Donkey with his husband; Kendall Knight, and their two adopted kids; Luca and Kelsey. Luca had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Kelsey on the other hand had lighter dirty blonde hair and the same hazel eyes as Luca. Luca and Kelsey were fraternal twins that Kendall and Logan had adopted nine years ago when they had been six.

Camp Wonky Donkey was the place where Logan had met Kendall seventeen years ago. They had been sixteen at the time and Kendall had changed Logan's life. Back then Logan had been antisocial and his school counselor had told his mom sending him to camp might help him open up. It wasn't the camp that opened Logan up from his shell. It had been Kendall who had made him change. Kendall had taken the antisocial nerd and changed him into a normal guy. Logan had also made other friends at the camp, thanks to the blonde. Kendall had introduced him to his group of friends. They were all so different, but they accepted Logan into their group. Both Kendall and Logan still kept in touch with most of the gang.

Logan had spent two years at the camp as a camper. Kendall had gone to the camp from since he was really young. After they were too old to go to camp they returned with a few of their friends to be counselors all through college. After that they moved out to New York so Kendall could work on his music. They had wanted to return to camp, but things hadn't worked out and the two hadn't been back since they moved. After they adopted Luca and Kelsey things got harder and they made New York their home only visiting Minnesota on holidays or for friends birthdays.

Logan glanced in the rearview mirror at his kids. Kelsey and Luca were twins and fifteen years old. They had never been to Camp Wonky Donkey. They had heard stories about the camp though. Kendall and Logan had told them all about the camp and the reason it was so special to them. Kelsey was excited about going to the camp. She loved hearing stories about the camp. She had always dreamed of going to the camp where her dads had met. Luca on the other hand wasn't as enthused as his sister. He had liked hearing the stories when he was younger, but not anymore. They were lame and camp was stupid according to him; However, Luca was the whole reason they were heading to Wonky Donkey.

Luca had become a bit of a troublemaker and his school was threatening to kick him out. He had gotten into so many fights and Kendall and Logan had to step in and convince them not to. The guidance counselor had agreed as long as Luca stopped causing trouble. Kendall and Logan had promised that he would. They would straighten him out over the summer and he wouldn't cause trouble. Kendall and Logan had decided to take Luca and Kelsey away for the summer. They hoped this a summer away from New York would help Luca wake up.

Logan knew there was another reason Kendall had wanted to go to Wonky Donkey. Over the years Kendall had gotten discovered for his singing talent. He had two albums out and was a big success. People loved his music and they wanted more. Between the tours and writing more music Kendall and Logan drifted apart. The bigger Kendall got the more they drifted. Kendall was still writing music and Logan was his inspiration, but lately he couldn't get any inspiration to write. Logan knew it was because they weren't as close as they had been. He knew Kendall was hoping this summer would bring back that closeness they had once shared. Logan would be lying if he said he didn't want that too.

"I don't see why we have to go to this place for three months," Luca grumbled from the back seat.

"It was either this or get kicked out of school again," Logan said looking over his shoulder at his son.

"Besides your school's guidance counselor thinks some time away from New York should do you some good," Kendall said. Logan looked over at the blonde and smiled. This reminded Logan of his first summer going to Wonky Donkey, only he had been in Luca's place not wanting to go to camp.

"I think he's on crack," Luca stated.

"Luca knock it off," Logan said looking over his shoulder at his son. "You used to like hearing stories about-"

"Yeah used to," Luca cut him off. "I'm too old for Camp," he added.

"Wonky Donkey allows campers to attend until their seventeen," Kendall said.

"Lame," Luca said.

"I think it's gonna be fun to get away for a few months," Kelsey said.

"Thank you Kelse," Kendall said smiling.

"Luca you're getting a bit out of control and we just think you need to get away," Logan said trying a different tactic.

"No, what I need is two parents that don't treat me like I'm five years old," Luca snapped.

"Well maybe if you started acting your age we wouldn't treat you like a child," Kendall said his patience wearing thin.

"I do act my age," Luca retorted.

"Luca you got into a fight in school," Logan said.

"The moron had it coming," Luca muttered.

"Luca it's that attitude that got you into this in the first place," Kendall said. Logan bit his tongue. He wanted to tell Kendall that arguing with Luca wasn't helping things either. He knew better though. He didn't want to start a fight.

The four of them fell silent once more. Soon enough the camp sign came into view. Logan looked over at Kendall who glanced at him. They both smiled. Maybe this summer would be just what they needed.

Kendall parked his car in the parking lot. He and Logan told the kids to get their bags and wait outside for them to get things settled in the main cabin. Luca and Kelsey nodded their heads and got out of the car.

"Ready for another summer at Camp Wonky Donkey?" Kendall asked looking over at his husband. Logan nodded his head. They got out of the car and headed into the main cabin. There were three people talking to parents of first year kids. Kendall and Logan hung back until one of the families left. Kendall grinned as he walked up to the counter with Logan right behind him.

"What do I have to do to get my kids enrolled here?" Kendall asked. The brunette who was looking over the paper work before him snapped his head up.

"Kendall? Logan?"

"Hey Dak," Logan said grinning.

"What re you guys doing here?" Dak asked shocked to see them both a small smile spread across his lips as he looked at the two though.

"Jett didn't tell you?" Kendall asked looking over at Dak's husband.

"I've been busy and I thought it would be a nice little surprise," Jett said walking over to them as he finished with the parents he had been talking to.

"Are these the two new counselors you hired then?" Dak asked looking over at his husband.

"Yep," Jett said nodding his head.

"Well I am glad you guys decided to come back finally."

Kendall and Logan looked over to the third counselor in the cabin. It was Kelly Wainwright. She had part ownership the camp. She had originally opened the camp a long time ago with her friend Gustavo Rocque. She almost had to sell the camp when Gustavo had to leave the camp to take care of his mother. Gustavo had been the money behind the place. Dak and Jett came to the rescue and bought Gustavo's share of the camp. Kelly retained ownership as well.

"You're still here?" Kendall teased. Kelly just laughed and shook her head at him.

"I can't leave my baby," Kelly asked.

"Still kicking and screaming right?" Logan asked. Kelly laughed again and nodded her head.

"I thought you'd be too busy touring to come and visit," Dak said to Kendall.

"I'm taking a break," Kendall said waving his hand.

"You're not the only one," Dak said as the cabin door opened. Kendall looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy Stone standing there. She smiled when she saw Kendall and Logan.

Lucy like Kendall had gone on to do bigger and better things after Camp Wonky Donkey. She had become a rock star and had a few albums out as well. She was pretty big in the music world right now as well. Kendall and Lucy still talked, and were on great terms despite what the media said.

"If I knew you'd be here I wouldn't have come," Lucy teased. Kendall laughed at that.

"Not following me are you stone?" Kendall shot back jokingly.

"In your dreams Knight," Lucy laughed.

"Can we agree to be nice to one another this summer?" Logan asked teasingly. Kendall and Lucy looked at Logan then back at one another grinning.

"Love your music by the way," Kendall grinned.

"Yours isn't that bad either," Lucy said.

"It's good to see you again Lucy," Logan said walking over to the rocker. Lucy nodded her head and accepted the hug from Logan. Kendall was right behind him.

"Anyways," Jett said getting Kendall and Logan's attention. The two turned to face Jett again.

"I've got Kelsey sharing a cabin with Sara since Sara knows this place and won't let Kelsey get lost easily," Jett said.

"Smart," Kendall said.

"Besides I am sure Sara would make you switch whoever she was with as soon as she sees Kelsey," Dak said.

"I know and that's why I planned a head," Jett said grinning.

"So what about Luca?" Kendall asked.

"Well that's where it gets complicated, there is only one other camper who knows this place pretty good," Jett said slowly.

"Who?" Kendall asked confused.

"Dustin?" Dak asked looking at Jett. Jett nodded his head.

"If you say his last name is Belt I will punch you, cause this isn't funny," Kendall said glaring at Jett. Even after all this time, he still remembered his first love and it still kind of hurt, not as bad as it used to, but time healed those wounds. Logan placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder to calm him.

"It is, but it's Benji's boy," Jett said slowly, "I knew you'd get upset when I mentioned his name," he added.

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't sure if you were joking or not, I didn't know Benji had a son," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I thought they had a daughter," Logan said thinking back. He had only met Benji once and that had been at Dak and Jett's wedding. Benji's fiancé at the time had been pregnant and they said they were having a girl.

"Nope, they had a boy and Benji named him after Dustin," Jett said. Kendall just nodded his head.

"Oh and just to warn you he does look a bit more like Dustin than Benji," Dak said. Kendall nodded his head. He looked over at Logan almost apologetically.

"Oh that reminds me I've got something for you Kendall," Jett said. He walked down along the counter and pulled something out from underneath. He set it on the counter and Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god I thought I lost that somewhere when Logan and I moved out to New York," Kendall said looking at the old guitar case.

"Yeah, every time we saw you we either forgot to bring it or couldn't find it," Jett said.

Kendall opened the case and lifted the guitar out and looked at it. Logan was at his side looking at it as well. Kendall had given up looking for it years ago. The guitar was the first guitar Kendall had gotten when he was younger. It had a bunch of initials carved in the back. It was all of their friends initials. The initial signing had started Kendall's second summer at Wonky donkey when most of him and his friends had met. In the right upper corner were the initials JD and CG which stood for James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. James and Carlos had been Kendall's best friends ever since he had first come to Camp when he was young. Down near the end on top were two more sets, DZ and JS right below it. They stood for Dak Zevon and Jett Stetson. Dak had been Kendall's friend before he came to Camp and Jett was crushing on Dak so Kendall became friends with him cause he wouldn't leave. Not that far from those two was another set of initials, LS, for Lucy Stone. Kendall had met Lucy his second summer here and gave him the guitar since she had an extra and Kendall wanted to learn to play. She taught him and eventually just gave him the guitar. On the lower left side was JT, CR, and HF. They stood for Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Heather Fox. They were three friends Kendall made his second summer as well. They were Lucy's friends so they became his as well. In the center of the back were three names. In the dead center was Kendall's full name. Below it was D-Belt. D-Belt stood for Dustin Belt and he was Kendall's first love. Above Kendall's name was Logie, which was Logan's nickname from the blonde. Logan had earned his place on the guitar at the end of his first summer at Camp. He had fallen for the blonde and Kendall had fallen for him. Everyone else agreed that he had to put his name on the guitar. The last initials that were added to the guitar were along the side on the bottom and they were Katie K and PM. Katie was Kendall's little sister and didn't want to do her initials because they resembled Kendall's. PM stood for Presley Mitchell. Presley was Logan's cousin and earned her spot on the guitar Logan's second summer, which was her first. She had become a part of the group.

"You never told me you had it though," Kendall said looking at Dak and Jett.

"Like I said, it slipped our minds and before we knew it you were famous and we hardly got to see you," Jett said.

Kendall just nodded his head as he looked over his guitar. It had been so long since he had seen this guitar. He had thought he lost it. Logan wasn't sure what had happened to it either, though now that he thought about it Dak might've mentioned it to him once.

-Time After Time-

Luca was leaning against the car looking at the cabin where Kendall and Logan had disappeared to. He couldn't believe they had actually brought him here. If any of his friends heard about this, he'd never live it down. He was just glad they had come to Minnesota rather than some place in New York. His friends would never find out about this. He was sure he was far enough away.

"Don't be such a grump," Kelsey said walking up next to him with her bag. Luca looked over at his twin sister. "Who knows you might even like it here," she added shrugging. Luca shook his head. Leave it to Kelsey to be the optimistic one.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luca said.

"Lighten up will you," Kelsey said shaking her head at him.

Luca just scoffed and looked away from her. He couldn't be happy about this like her. She loved the stories that Kendall and Logan had told. She had deluded herself into thinking that she's get a camp fairytale. Luca didn't want to tell her to stop dreaming and upset her had have her tattle on him.

"Luca? Kelsey?"

Luca turned around and saw a girl walking up to him and Kelsey. She had long pitch black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail behind her head. He eyes were a bluish grey color and her skin was lightly tanned. She seemed to be fifteen maybe sixteen. She was wearing a yellow tank top that had the wonky donkey logo in cerulean blue ink on it and khaki shorts and hiking boots.

"Stink-brain?" Luca asked shocked. His jaw threatening to fall as he looked her over.

"Who you calling stink-brain, diaper-baby," the girl said smirking.

"Well if it isn't Sara Stetson," Kelsey said trying not to smile. Sara broke into a grin and Kelsey caved as well. They both ran to one another and hugged. Kelsey had a slight height advantage Sara even though she was younger.

"God, I feel like it's been forever since I seen you two," Sara said letting go of Kelsey. She stepped back to look at Kelsey.

"It's been what two years?" Kelsey asked.

"Would've been one if you hadn't been visiting your dad on tour," Sara said, "oh my god are they here?" she asked quickly.

"They're getting us signed in," Kelsey said pointing tot the main cabin.

"Wow Sare, it's been awhile," Luca said looking Sara up and down. "You've grown up," he added grinning.

"I see you haven't," Sara teased.

"Ouch, hurtful," Luca said feigning hurt. Sara laughed and walked over to Luca and hugged him as well.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Sara said taking a step back and examining the twins.

"Yeah, our dads think this will be fun or something," Luca said making a face. Sara just laughed and shook her head.

"It can be fun," Sara said.

"That's easy for you to say, you've been going to this place since you could walk," Luca said.

"Oh my god Kelse, you have got to be my bunk mate," Sara said grabbing Kelsey's hand. She pulled her into the main cabin where their parents were taking.

"Dad, Pa, do I have a bunk mate yet?" Sara asked not letting go of Kelsey as she ran up to the desk where Dak and Jett were standing behind it.

"Yeah," Jett said looking up at his daughter. He smiled when he saw Kelsey. "I already paired you two together," he said.

"Awesome-sauce," Sara said grinning. She turned to Kelsey. "This is gonna be so much fun, come on I'll show you to our cabin," she said. She grabbed Kelsey's hand and pulled her out of the cabin and past Luca who was still standing by the car talking to Sara's little brother Hunter.

"Hey Hunt," Sara called as she and Kelsey got Kelsey's bag from the trunk. Kelsey stopped Sara to go greet Hunter. Hunter was twelve and looked nothing like his sister. Then again, they were both adopted so that was to be expected. Hunter had light red hair and light brown eyes. His skin was light and his face was adorned with freckles.

"Hey there ginger," Kelsey teased the small boy.

"Ginger pride," Hunter said pumping his fist in the air causing Kelsey to laugh.

"I was just talking to Hunter about how crazy his sister is," Luca said.

"I am not crazy," Sara said.

"He told me you'd say that," Luca said laughing. Sara stuck her tongue out at them. Luca and Hunter just laughed.

-Time After Time-

Carlos Diamond was helping his mother, Sylvia Garcia, haul food into the kitchen. He was only helping her to get away from James. He didn't want to be near the brunette right now. All it would do was cause a fight, especially with the divorce hearing so close.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure where things had gone wrong with him and James. He had thought they had worked everything out after Lindsey was born. She had even brought them closer together at first.

Lindsey hadn't been planned, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. Carlos and James had gotten into a fight one night and Carlos had stormed out. He had gotten drunk and made a mistake. Nine months later Lindsey was born and the mother said she didn't want her. Carlos was looking like he was about to raise a kid as a single father when James showed up. He took one look at the baby and fell in love with her. They made up and agreed to raise Lindsey and eventually got married.

Things had been so good until recently. James got cranky easily and Carlos didn't like it. James had no longer wanted to be near the Latino. They hadn't touched each other in months, not in an intimate way. Carlos had head slapped James recently, but that was because the brunette was being an idiot. They fought constantly over small things like doing the dishes or leaving wet towels on the floor. It was small things that blew up into full fledged argument over things like money or each other's jobs. Carlos worked as a chef at nice restaurant in Sherwood during the fall, winter, and spring and then at Wonky Donkey over the summers. James worked with his mother at her cosmetics company. James spent summers at Wonky Donkey as well, but his mother didn't like it.

A few weeks ago however, he and James had had it out. Lindsey had been over at a friends house and Carlos wasn't sure what he did, but it started a fight. Soon they were yelling at one another and screaming. Things just got out of hand really fast.

_"What are we doing?" James asked suddenly. He looked at Carlos warily. Carlos sighed and hung his head. They had been arguing for almost an hour now and Carlos wasn't really sure what it was about anymore._

_"I honestly don't know anymore," Carlos said trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He was hurting over all the fighting that was going on._

_"I can't keep fighting like this," James said shaking his head. Carlos' head snapped up. He looked over at James who was looking at him._

_"I don't like it either, I feel like I hardly know you anymore," Carlos admitted. He had noticed the change in James over the last few months. They were growing apart and he felt like James was a stranger now._

_"I can't do this," James said grabbing his car keys from the dish on the counter. He grabbed his jacket and started for the door._

_"So that's it you're walking out?" Carlos hollered as he followed James. "You're not gonna stay and even try to work this out?" he asked._

_"I'll be back," James said not answering Carlos' question._

_"Don't walk out on me James, stay talk to me, we can work this out," Carlos pleaded. He didn't want James to walk out now. He wanted to sit down and work this out. James just walked out the door. Carlos followed him. "James please."_

_James just got into his car and he left. Carlos walked back into the house before he collapsed. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor crying. He knew what this meant. James had given up. He wasn't going to try anymore._

James had left and didn't return for three days after that. Those were the longest three days of Carlos and Lindsey's lives. They were both worried about James. They couldn't get a hold of him anywhere. It only confirmed what Carlos already knew though. James had indeed given up. To help further confirm that James had returned with a stack of papers he had tossed onto the table in front of Carlos. Divorce papers. Carlos looked up at James and saw he was looking away. He had simply said, he couldn't do it anymore. After that he left again leaving the papers with Carlos. Carlos had broken down once more. He had managed to pull himself together before Lindsey came home.

That had been the hardest thing for Carlos to tell his twelve year old daughter. He wasn't sure how to tell her that they were getting a divorce. Luckily for Carlos he had moved the papers before Lindsey got home and Sylvia had shown up for a surprise visit. After Carlos had sent Lindsey to bed and Sylvia was about to leave he showed her the papers and started to cry again. He told her about his argument with James and that he had shown up with the papers. He broke down and Sylvia helped him that night. She told him everything was gonna be alright.

James had showed up the next day and he and Carlos had told Lindsey they were getting a divorce. They told her it wasn't her fault that this was their problem. They had just fallen out of love and things weren't working the way they used to. It didn't change how they felt about her. Lindsey seemed to understand. She had a few classmates who had divorced parents. After that James had moved to the guest bedroom and was looking for an apartment right now.

"Mijo," Sylvia said snapping her fingers in front of his face. Carlos' head jerked back and he looked sheepishly at his mother.

"Sorry, I was distracted," Carlos said bringing the box of vegetables over to a table.

"When aren't you?"

Carlos looked across the kitchen and saw two people he didn't expect to see. Carlos' jaw dropped. He ran over to his friends and hugged them.

"What are you two doing here?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall and Logan with a smile. It was the first real smile he had smiled in weeks. He hadn't seen these two in over a year.

"We thought we'd come see how everyone was doing," Kendall said shrugging.

"How are you?" Logan asked. Carlos had called and told them the news about him and James. He had needed someone to listen to him vent and Logan was still the person for that.

"I'm good," Carlos sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it. Talking about it made it all that more real.

"How is Lindsey taking it?" Logan asked.

"I think she understands, but I'm not sure," Carlos said shaking his head. He wanted to believe that Lindsey understood what was going on, but she was twelve. She might not really understand that it had nothing to do with her. He wasn't sure how she was taking this though. She was like James and seemed to shut off and brush things off when she was upset.

"Ok and this is a serious question but it may sound like a joke," Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"Are you gonna keep his name or are you gonna go back to Garcia, I just want to know," Kendall said. Carlos laughed and shook his head. Leave it to Kendall to ask that question. "What it's a legit question," Kendall said looking at Logan who was glaring at him.

"I haven't thought about it, but it was a lot of trouble to change my name from Garcia to Diamond. Besides everyone knows me as Diamond now," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"I was just curious, but it's up to you dude," Kendall said.

"Excuse my husband he's a little blonde and you know what that means," Logan said.

"Ok was that a dumb blonde joke," Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you have to ask…" Logan started.

"You are so mean," Kendall said pouting at his husband.

"Really? Kendall the pop star pouting?" Carlos asked. The blonde cracked a smile and shook his head.

"That's what I say," Logan said laughing.

"You guys are gonna be at the bonfire tonight right?" Carlos asked looking at the two. They both nodded their heads.

"Of course," Kendall said as if it were obvious.

"Just wanted to be sure," Carlos said laughing.

"Did you know Lucy's back too?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"Did you two resolve your fight?" Carlos teased.

"Ha, if you believe everything people print than you're not as smart as I thought," Kendall said laughing.

"I don't, but I thought people thought it was funny that you and Lucy were fighting. I mean do people even know she's the reason you got into music?" Carlos asked.

"She's not the reason I got into music, she's the one who taught me how to play guitar," Kendall corrected him. Carlos and Logan just laughed. Kendall laughed as well and shook his head. "No I've tried telling people, but they hear what they want to hear and that it that Lucy and I are fighting," he said.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying," Logan said shaking his head.

"Still got people outside your house?" Carlos asked.

"Unfortunately," Logan said.

"It bugs the kids and they want to move, but they'll just follow us where ever we go, but we're thinking of getting another house and keeping that as a vacation home, maybe move upstate," Kendall said.

"Why not back to Minnesota?" Carlos asked.

Kendall and Logan opened their mouths to reply but stopped when they realized they had nothing to say.

**So there you go, the first chapter to Time After Time. I hope you all liked this. This idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried not to think about it and make Summer Nights the end of the series, but more and more ideas came to me. So this is what happened. I don't know how long this will be, but it's going to be about a lot of characters. I've got most of the originals campers returning or at least being mentioned. Also a new generation of campers. A few were introduced here but more will be introduced in the next few chapters. Also the Jarlos came out of nowhere and even shocked me. I didn't plan them having problems. Anywho yeah that's that. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Bonfire Surprises

**I wold like to thank** _LoveSparkle, Meli666, I Love KL, and Ice Rush_ **for taking the extra time to review. I would like to thank everyone who faved adn alerted as well. I am glad your all liking this so far I wasn't sure if this would be a good idea. **

**Chapter 2: Bonfire Surprises **

Kendall and Logan got settled into their cabin. Jett had given them their old cabin back. It was part of a new rule of having at least one cabin with counselors on the trails where campers slept. Kendall and Logan didn't mind one bit. This cabin had many great memories for them.

"I hope Luca doesn't give Dustin any trouble," Logan said.

"He will," Kendall said.

"I know, but I can' hope can't I?" Logan asked sending his husband a glare. Luca's cabin was actually a little ways down the trail from theirs. That way they'd be able to keep an eye on him somewhat. "I hope this will help him," Logan said after a bit.

"Me too," Kendall said. The two fell silent as they unpacked and got ready for the summer.

"So are you sure your manager is ok with you taking the entire summer off?" Logan asked once they were settled in. Kendall walked over to his husband and sat down on the bed with him.

"If he's not then fuck him, I can do what I want," Kendall said. Logan smiled at that and turned to Kendall. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Kendall then looked down at his watch. "Come on the bonfire will be starting soon," he said. Logan nodded his head. They stood up and left their cabin together.

They had told Luca that they expected him at the bonfire and he'd be in trouble if he wasn't there. They were putting a lot of trust in Luca. They hoped he wouldn't let them down. They knew Kelsey would be there. She loved the stories and the bonfire stories were some of her favorite's. She was also rooming with Sara who was big on camp traditions.

Kendall and Logan made their way to the bonfire where Dak and Jett were getting things together as usual. Logan smiled as he thought all the way back to his first summer here. His first summer here James and Carlos had hidden the lighter fluid on Jett and he got pissed. It had been Jett's first summer as a camp counselor. That had been a fun summer though.

"What's got you all smiley?" Kendall asked.

"Just thinking about my first bonfire here," Logan said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. They joined Dak and Jett in getting things together. Carlos arrived with snacks from the kitchen with Lindsey helping him. She saw Kendall and Logan and smiled. She ran up to Logan and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Logan," She said happily.

"I'm the famous one yet you get all the attention," Kendall teased. Lindsey smiled and let go of Logan. She moved over and gave Kendall a hug as well.

"So is Kelsey here too?" Lindsey asked looking between Kendall and Logan.

"Yep, her and Luca are here," Logan said.

"Awesome, you know people didn't believe me that I knew you until you brought me on stage with you at your concert," Lindsey said turning to Kendall.

"Glad I could help," Kendall said smiling at her.

"That wasn't funny Kendall, I thought she was lost," Carlos said glaring at the blonde.

"Oh please, I tried to tell you but you were too busy," Kendall said waving his hand. He remembered the concert Lindsey was talking about. He had given Lindsey, Carlos, and James backstage passes to hang out with him before the concert. Last minute Kendall took Lindsey out with him. He had told James and Carlos who were fawning over his opening act and band called Inside Joke.

"Oh relax Carlos, I knew he took her out there," James said as he walked past the Latino.

"Yeah, but still he could've made sure that I was paying attention to him," Carlos snapped.

"I said I was sorry, I did holler at you, and maybe if you hadn't been drooling over Inside Joke you would've heard me," Kendall said. Carlos just made a face and walked away.

"He's just over protective," James said looking down at Lindsey. "What are you even doing here?" he asked looking at her.

"Dak said I could since he let Hunter come last summer," Lindsey said sticking her tongue out at James. James just nodded his head and returned the gesture to his daughter. Lindsey laughed and James ruffled her hair before walking over to Dak and Jett to talk to them.

Soon campers started to arrive and mingle with one another talking and laughing. Everyone seemed to know everyone. Hunter arrived and he and Lindsey sat on a log talking and laughing.

"If Dak and Jett aren't careful they'll be in-laws with James and Carlos," Kendall said nudging Logan lightly. Logan looked over at the two kids and nodded his head.

"Kendall? Logan?"

Kendall looked up in time to see his sister, Katie run over to him. He barely had time to catch her as she hugged him.

"Hey Katie," Kendall said smiling. Katie let go of him and turned to face Logan. She gave him a hug as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Katie asked.

"Thought it would be a nice surprise," Kendall said smiling at his sister.

"Where's Pres," Logan asked.

"She's at home, she didn't want to come and deal with the stress of dealing with kids," Katie said.

"When's the baby due?" Logan asked.

"September 28th," Katie said excitedly.

"Ken, we'll have to visit her before we leave," Logan said turning to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"She'll be so happy," Katie said excitedly.

The guys finished chatting with Katie. She then ran off to go talk to Lucy who had arrived not long ago.

"Dad."

Kendall turned at that and saw Luca walking down the path with a boy who looked exactly like the Dustin he knew. It brought back so many memories for him. He shook them off and answered Luca.

"What?" he asked.

"I went to your cabin to let you know I was on my way here since you don't seem to trust me and I saw your guitar, I thought we agreed you weren't bringing it," Luca said.

"I didn't bring it, it's the one that I thought I lost but actually left here," Kendall said.

"The one you told me and Kelse about?" Luca asked. Kendall nodded his head. Luca looked over at Dustin. "Oh, this is my bunk mate Dustin," Luca said introducing the two to his bunk mate.

"Oh, you must be Benji's boy," Kendall said looking at Dustin. He really did look like his uncle more than his dad. It was odd, but Kendall felt like he was looking at the Dustin he knew.

"Yeah, he told me about how he knew you growing up," Dustin said nodding his head. He then walked past Kendall and Logan and over to Sara who was already there with Kelsey and another girl. She seemed to be about their age and had black hair with hot pink streaks in it.

Kendall the turned his attention back to Luca. He knew Dak and Jett wouldn't let Sara hang out with the girl it she was bad. There had to be something nice about her like there was about Lucy.

"What?" Luca asked, "I'm here aren't I?"

"Go mingle, talk to people," Logan said pointing to the other campers.

"Why?" Luca asked.

"Because your pa said so, now go be social," Kendall said moving behind his son and giving him a light shove towards the campers.

"I don't know if that counts as abuse," Luca teased.

"Brat," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Take a joke old man," Luca called back as he walked over to Kelsey and sat down next to her. He seemed to say hello but that was about it.

"What are we gonna with him," Logan asked looking at Kendall who was making a face.

"I'm not old," Kendall said.

"Of course not, but then again I'm 32 too," Logan said smiling at his husband. Kendall pulled a face again. Logan just laughed and shook his head. "At least you're not 35 like Dak and Jett," he said. That got a smile out of Kendall.

-Time After Time-

Sara was sitting on a log with Luca, Kelsey, Dustin, and Sara's other best friend Mikayla Nelson, people jut called her Mickey though. Mickey was a punk rocker with a heart of gold though. She had black hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were dark blue and she had a tough look about her, however her smile said otherwise. She was really a nice girl.

"So, your dad is Kendall Knight?" Mickey asked Kelsey.

"Yeah," Kelsey said nodding her head. She was used to people asking about him.

"That is so cool, my dads an accountant, he's so boring," Mickey said.

"Our dad is pretty fun, we get to visit him on tour with our pa if we're not in school," Kelsey said.

"That must be fun," Mickey said.

"Yeah, we've been all over the place," Kelsey said. She and Mickey settled into talk about traveling and how much fun it must've been. Mickey started talking about music and how she was a guitar player herself.

Sara noticed that Luca was sitting there looking at the fire not really paying much attention to anyone. She moved closer to him.

"Hey there grumps," Sara said nudging him.

"What happened to diaper baby?" Luca asked teasingly.

"That was before I saw how grumpy you were admiral underpants," Sara teased.

"Gee thanks booger face," Luca teased. The two laughed and shook their heads. Teasing one another like that was something they had done for years. It was all in good fun.

"Luca you've got to loosen up and relax, this place can be fun if you let it," Sara said.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm not the outdoorsy type," Luca said shaking his head. Sara laughed at that.

"Luca!" Sara and Luca looked over as Lindsey sat down next to them.

"Hey squirt," Luca greeted while ruffling Lindsey's hair a bit. Lindsey pulled a face and moved her head away from Luca's hand.

"Who you calling squirt?" Lindsey asked.

"You, short stack," Luca teased.

"I'll have you know that I've grown three whole inches in the last year," Lindsey said proudly.

"So what, you're a medium stack now?" Luca teased again. Lindsey laughed at that and shook her head.

"How come you don't visit more often?" Lindsey asked.

"Cause I live in New York and it's a long drive from there to here," Luca said looking at Lindsey.

"Well, I'm glad you here this summer," Lindsey said smiling at Luca.

"Me too, now if only you'd loosen up," Sara said. Luca just sighed and looked away from Sara. Sara turned to Lindsey and slung her arm over her shoulder. "How you holding up though?" she asked.

"I'm fine, why does everybody ask me that?" Lindsey said.

"Your dads are getting divorced, I mean their fighting and who are you gonna live with once this is all done with?" Luca said looking over at Lindsey. Sara looked up at Luca and smiled slightly at him. At least he still had a soft side for Lindsey.

"I hadn't thought about that yet, I don't know I think Papi wants me to stay with him," Lindsey said.

"Maybe they'll talk to you soon," Sara said looking over at the two who were across the fire. Carlos was sitting with Kendall and Logan and talking to them. James was sitting with her dads. They weren't even looking at one another.

"Hey where's Hunter?" Lindsey asked looking up at Sara.

"I don't know, he's supposed to be here," Sara said looking around for her little brother. Lindsey was looking around as well. Lindsey spotted him and took off.

"I think they like each other," Luca said startling Sara. Sara looked over at Luca and smiled.

"I know they do, they've been friends since they were little," Sara said. Luca nodded his head in agreement.

-Time After Time-

Logan was sitting beside Kendall on a log. It had been so long since something like this had even happened. Logan was just glad to be at Wonky Donkey again. Logan had already met up with Camille and asked her how things were with her two kids and her husband Steve. She said everything was fine. They girls were great and Alana her oldest was gonna start second grade in the fall and Eve would be in kindergarten. Logan had yet to see Jo who was a counselor here with Jamal. He knew they had started dating back when he and Kendall had still been coming back. He wondered if they were still together.

"I heard that you were here."

Logan looked up as Jo walked over to him with a smile on her face. He then noticed the small bump on her stomach and she grinned.

"You too?" Kendall asked once they all greeted one another with hugs.

"Yep, me and Pres are pregnancy buddies, but she's further along than I am she's due by the end of the summer and I'm due in December," Jo said.

"You and Jamal are still together?" Logan asked.

"Yep, actually we're engaged," Jo said holding out her left hand to show Logan and Kendall the ring on her finger.

"Yep, we're finally tying the knot," Jamal said walking up behind Jo and hugging her from behind his hands coming to rest on her stomach. Jo smiled even brighter.

"Congrats you two," Kendall said.

"When's the wedding?" Logan asked.

"We're working on February," Jo said.

"We better get invites," Logan said.

"You will don't worry," Jo said laughing.

The four of them sat down to talk for a bit and catch up. Jo talked about everything that had changed over the years. She told them how Dak finally got the new security system that had better bear alarms and smoke detectors in the cabins. Dak had upgraded the whole camp so that he would know if something went wrong anywhere. Each counselor was permitted to carry a cell phone for emergencies only.

Jo then told them about Heather. After she graduated from college she made some bad decisions. She had fallen into drugs and no one had heard from her in years. The last anyone heard she was hitchhiking across the states to get to L.A. and make it big there somehow.

"Wow, I mean I knew we lost touch but I didn't think she went off the grid completely," Logan said looking at Kendall who was just as shocked as he was.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened and I got to the point where I was making excuses for her and then I told her I was done," Jo said.

"I tried to talk her into getting help too, but she wouldn't listen to me. All she saw was the drugs," Jamal said shaking his head. Logan knew that Jamal had struggled with addiction when they had first met, but he had been clean for a long time now. He had gotten his life together and was happy with Jo.

-Time After Time-

James sighed as he sat down on a log and watched the campers move about and talked to one another around the fire. He looked across the fire to Carlos who was talking to Katie. James knew Katie was probably talking about hers and Presley's baby which was due at the end of Summer. He wasn't really concerned about that right now. He was more concerned with Carlos.

James was thinking about the impending divorce. It was going to change everything and Lindsey was in the middle of it. James and Carlos hadn't really talked about what to do with her. James had legally adopted her after her mother gave up her rights. Lindsey was just as much his daughter as she was Carlos'. James didn't want to be a douche and go for full custody cause he'd lose that battle. Biological parents always won custody in those kinds of battles.

James sighed and hung his head. As much as he was concerned about his daughter, he wondered his this was affecting Carlos. Was he hurting like James was? If he was he was good at hiding it. Carlos was good at hiding everything. People hadn't even noticed that they were fighting and close to divorce. Everyone had been shocked when they announced that they were getting a divorce, even Sylvia had been somewhat surprised.

"You ok?"

James looked over at Camille. He was a little surprised to see her talking to him. She had always been closer with Carlos than him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James said.

"Liar," Camille accused.

"I am not," James said.

"You are too, you're going through a divorce there is no way you're fine," Camille said. James sighed and hung his head. She was right and he hated that.

"Ok fine, I'm not fine," James admitted.

"I know," Camille said, "I can't say I know what you're going through," she said.

"Don't say it gets better," James said quickly. Enough people had said that to him and it was annoying.

"I was going to say, you'll learn to deal with it. That's what my parents did. They never really got over it, but they dealt with it and are on fairly good terms. I mean they spoil Alana and Eve trying to get them to favor them, but they get along pretty good now," Camille said.

"We haven't even talked about Lindsey yet," James said.

"Then do it before he assumes you don't want custody of her," Camille said.

"I want to be a part of her life I mean I did legally adopt her and everything, but he's her biological dad he will probably want full custody of her," James sighed hanging his head. Everything was a mess right now.

"Talk to him, I mean the longer you wait the worse the fight will be," Camille said.

James sighed and nodded his head. She was right it would be worse the longer he waited, but he wasn't sure how to talk to Carlos about this. Lindsey wasn't biologically his and he knew if Carlos was mad enough he'd play that card. It would hurt too, since that was already a sore subject to begin with. James had forgiven Carlos for cheating, but Lindsey was a reminder of that. Not to say James didn't love Lindsey, because he did. More than anything, but on some of his bad days he thought about how she came to be.

**That was chapter two, and come on guys don't worry about the Jarlos, you all know me. What did I do in Summer Nights with Kogan? I've got plans for this and this is only the beginning. So I've pretty much brought back everyone, but it wouldn't be camp without most of them. I hope you all liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Day One

**Chapter 3: Day One**

Kendall and Logan were walking along the path to Luca's cabin. They were both sure that Luca was still sleeping. They knew their son well enough to know that he wasn't a morning person. Kendall walked up to the cabin as Dustin was walking out.

"Is Luca up yet?" Kendall asked.

"Nope and I give up," Dustin said putting his hands up.

"It's ok, he's not really a morning person," Logan said to him. Dustin just nodded his head and walked away. Kendall and Logan walked into the cabin where Luca was sound asleep in his bed. They shared a look.

"I've got this," Kendall said grinning. He walked over to Luca's bed and leaned over and shook his shoulder. "Luca, get up you missed the bus and you're gonna be late," Kendall hollered urgently. Luca's eyes shot open and he scrambled out of bed stopping when he heard Kendall and Logan laughing. Luca shot a glare at Kendall.

"That so wasn't funny," Luca said shaking his head.

"Oh, I think it was," Kendall said once he stopped laughing.

"You're the worst," Luca said glaring at his dad.

"Get dressed and head to the mess hall, breakfast is done at eight thirty and if you show up late you won't get any food," Logan said. Luca just waved him off as he walked over to his bag to get his clothes. Kendall and Logan left the cabin and started for the mess hall.

"I wonder if he realizes it's already after eight," Kendall said.

"He'll learn," Logan said smiling.

"I love you," Kendall said. They arrived at the mess hall and saw Kelsey sitting with Sara, Mickey, Dustin, Lindsey, and Hunter. They were all talking and laughing. Kelsey seemed happy.

"At least she's having fun," Logan said looking at their daughter.

"Yeah, she's our good one though," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and to think we almost didn't adopt her cause we didn't know," Logan said.

"Hey we found out he had a twin sister and it was just right," Kendall said.

"I wouldn't trade either of them for anything," Logan said.

"Don't get all sappy one me now, it's only the first official day," Kendall said slinging his arm over Logan's shoulders like he had done all those years ago when Logan first came to camp.

"I can't make any promises, it's hard to see our babies all grown up," Logan said.

"Don't know if we can call them babies when they were-" Kendall started.

"Shut up you're ruining the moment," Logan said glaring at his husband.

"I love you," Kendall said smiling innocently at Logan who smiled back. The two got their food and sat down at a table with Dak and Jett.

"So most of your activities you'll be working together, but that doesn't mean not working," Dak said handing a schedule to them both. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads.

"We know the drill Dak," Logan said. Dak and Jett just shared a look before looking back at Logan. "One time, and it was a long time ago drop it," he said blushing.

-Time After Time-

Luca sighed as he sat down in the main field. He was supposed to be with his group, but he didn't want to. He had been told for the older campers things were optional and that they had the choice to sit out, but had to stay near their group. That was what Luca was doing.

"You're such a spoil sport, you know that right?" Sara asked as she sat down next to him.

"Am not, I just don't want to do archery, it's lame," Luca said.

"You're lame," Sara said.

"Am not," Luca said turning to glare at her, but he couldn't. He laughed and shook his head. "I just don't get why I have to be here," he said.

"Lighten up," Sara said again. Luca just sighed and shook his head. Sara smiled and leaned over and rested her head on Luca's shoulder. "Come on, if you relax this place can be really fun," Sara said.

"Ha, says the girl who's been coming here since forever. The only reason you like it so much is because your dads' own the place," Luca said looking down at Sara. Sara pressed her head into Luca's shoulder.

"That may be so, but still other kids like it here," Sara said looking around at the other campers. Luca sighed and shook his head and moved away from Sara. She fell a bit before catching herself with a smile on her lips.

"You know, If you look like you're having fun it might get your dads off your case," Sara said. Luca's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her. "Kelsey and I talk," she said.

"Maybe," Luca said obviously thinking it over.

"Come on I'm a genius just admit it," Sara said nudging Luca lightly. Luca laughed and shook his head.

"You wish Stetson, you're smart, but not a genius that title is reserved for me," Luca said cockily. Sara grabbed her side laughing just hard. Luca nudged her and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but you a genius, you couldn't even keep a goldfish alive for a week," Sara said.

"Hey that was not my fault, I was seven and I didn't understand that if you didn't feed a fish it would die," Luca said defensively which sent Sara into another fit of laughter.

"I just don't get how Kelsey's fish lasted two years and yours last three days," Sara said once she got her laughing under control. Luca just glared at her.

"We had our own tanks and Kelsey knew how to take care of her," Luca said defensively. Sara wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry Lu," Sara said smiling sweetly at him. Luca just gave her a gentle shove and looked away from her. "You shoved a girl," Sara said playfully.

"Hardly, you're Sara," Luca said.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"You may be a girl, but you're my friend and friends can shove friends if they're being mean," Luca said sticking his tongue out at her. Sara glared at him before shoving him with a small smile tugging at her lips. Luca accepted the challenge and pushed her again. They got into a shoving match until Sara lunged forward and knocked Luca over completely. They both started laughing and Luca shoved Sara off him.

"I totally one," Sara said triumphantly.

"In your dreams Stetson," Luca said. The two settled down and sat down together.

"So why are you and Kelsey here?" Sara asked after a bit.

"You talked to Kelsey," Luca said.

"Yeah, I heard her version, I wanna hear yours," Sara said.

"I got into a fight at school and I almost got kicked out of another school," Luca said shrugging as if it were no big deal. It wasn't really, just the school was stupid.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Sara asked curiously.

"He knew something he shouldn't and I had to kick his ass," Luca said simply. He turned away from Sara not wanting to talk about this anymore. Sara placed her hand on Luca's arm.

"Lu," she said softly.

"He was going to spread a rumor that I was gay around school, I mean I've got nothing against it and I'm not gay just a bit curious and I only told one person and…and…" Luca trailed off. He hadn't even told Kendall, Logan, or Kelsey that. There was just something about Sara that made him want to talk.

"Do your dads know?" Sara asked.

"They never listen to me," Luca said shaking his head. He hadn't told Kendall and Logan about his curiosity, because they never had time. Kendall was always busy with his career and Logan was trying to be super-dad by doing everything a stay at home dad did but still tend to Kendall. Luca slipped through the cracks and got ignored from time to time. Kelsey did too, but she didn't' seem to mind since she always had her nose in a book.

"Luca," Sara said.

"No, not a word to anyone," Luca said turning on Sara. Sara put her hands up and ran a finger across her lips. "I mean it Sara," he said.

"I know, I won't," Sara said. They sat there for a moment. "You know you've got nothing to be scared of though right?" she asked.

"I know, I've got nothing to worry about. I mean I have two dads who are supportive, but I don't want to tell them and have them make a big deal and then it turns out I'm not," Luca said.

"Ok, I won't say anything Lu, I'd never betray your trust," Sara said.

-Time After Time-

James was sitting alone watching some kids swim in the lake. He was thinking about what Camille had said to him last night. She was right, the longer he waited to talk about Lindsey with Carlos, the worse the outcome would be. James looked to the lake and saw Lindsey and Hunter horsing around and laughing together.

"Having fun?"

James looked up and saw Camille standing next to him.

"You're late," James said.

"I know, but I got a phone call from Alana this morning and she missed me," Camille said looking out to the lake.

"Don't worry we've got the preteens right now, we can relax a bit," James said.

"Yeah, they are more cautious than the younger campers," Camille agreed as she sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking," James said slowly.

"Yeah," Camille said.

"You're right about waiting to talk to Carlos, I think I might talk to him later," James said.

"I know I'm right, so what happened between you two," Camille asked.

"I don't really know, we just drifted apart and things got bad we started fighting and…and I don't really know," James sighed shaking his head and fighting the tears. It wasn't that he didn't love Carlos anymore, because he did. He really did and he wanted to be with the Latino, but things weren't working. They fought and James didn't want that.

"Hey it's ok," Camille said placing a hand on James' arm.

"No it's not," James snapped before he caught himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. He stood up and started to walk over to the dock to check on the kids while Camille sat there in shock.

James walked down the dock. Lindsey and Hunter spotted him and swam over. Lindsey had a big smile on her face.

"Hey dad," Lindsey said smiling at him.

"Hey sea monkey, having fun?" James asked.

"Yeah, swimming is fun," Lindsey said excitedly.

"Yeah me too, but I can't wait until our nature hike later," Hunter said with a smile.

"You are your dad's boy," James teased the eleven year old. Hunter just smiled at that. He prided himself on being just like Jett. He knew he was adopted and was ok with it. He loved both his dads, but he had a special connection with Jett like Sara did with Dak.

"I love hiking," Hunter said.

"I know and so does your dad," James said nodding his head. Hunter smiled again.

-Time After Time-

Kelsey followed Sara and Mickey along the path away from camp. They were hiking together and it was better than when Kelsey had done it alone back in New York. Hunter was up ahead with Jett talking to him about god knows what. He was excited to be hiking.

"So Kelse, how do you like camp?" Sara asked.

"Oh my god it's better than the stories I've heard and I've only been here a few days," Kelsey said.

"Stories?" Mickey asked confused.

"My dads used to come to this camp before they adopted me and Luca," Kelsey explained to Mickey.

"Luca and I," Sara corrected the blonde.

"No I was Luca and me, I'm sure you weren't there," Kelsey teased Sara.

"No I meant-" Sara started.

"I know what you meant grammar Nazi," Kelsey laughed.

"How come you never told me you knew Kelsey and Luca? I mean you know I love Kendall's music," Mickey said turning to Sara.

"Would that have bought your friendship in hopes of getting invited to a concert?" Sara asked.

"No, I'm not that superficial, but it would give you the boost you need at school," Mickey said.

"What?" Kelsey asked shocked.

"Nothing, Mickey is cray-cray," Sara said.

"Ok," Kelsey said slowly.

"Come on Kelse think about it my dads run a summer camp that I go to every year I'm not the coolest kid in school," Sara stated.

"Ok true, but still," Kelsey said.

"Yeah I get some cool points since Mickey's a badass," Sara said laughing.

"Yeah I can totally tell," Kelsey said.

"Is it the highlights? Cause that's what everyone says," Mickey said pointing to the purple in her hair.

"Nah, it's just the way you act and talk about things," Kelsey said.

"Sweet," Mickey said causing Sara and Kelsey to laugh at her.

-Time After Time-

Logan was sitting beside Kendall. They were watching the younger campers. It was just a free for all in the main field right now. It was them and two other counselors watching the kids.

"So this brings back memories," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Indeed it does," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and looked at the blonde.

"So what do you say later we visit our spot," Logan asked grinning mischievously. Kendall turned his head to look at Logan shocked. He smiled and nodded his head though.

"So it's a date," Logan asked. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. "oh god when was the last time we went on a date just you and me no one bugging us for your autograph or trying to take a picture," he asked.

"I don't know," Kendall admitted.

"So this will be our first date in a long time when we'll be alone," Logan said excitedly. Kendall laughed at Logan's eagerness. "Shut up it's been far too long since we've had a moment like this," he said glaring at his husband.

"You're just adorable is all," Kendall said. Logan pouted and shook his head. "It's a date and you can take care of it if you want," he said. Logan smiled at that. His eyes lit up and Kendall knew he made the right move right there.

"What?" Logan asked.

"It's been too long since I've seen you smile like this," Kendall stated. Logan blushed and looked away from Kendall. Being back here where they had met brought some freshness to their relationship. It was like they were sixteen all over again.

They spent the rest of the morning together watching kids and just talking to one another. Talking was something they hadn't really had time to do in a long time. With Kendall's career taking off and at it's highest and Logan being a stay at home dad and taking care of the kids they hardly had time to themselves. They had moments where they talked here and there about their days or about currents events, but it wasn't the same as it used to be.

Being back at camp brought back old memories. It reminded them of how far they had really come over the years.

-Time After Time-

James sighed as he walked down the path to Carlos' cabin. He had asked Dak which cabin Carlos was in. This was important and he needed to talk to Carlos. He was halfway down the path when he ran into Carlos.

"James," Carlos said shocked.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something," James said slowly.

"We're getting a divorce what more is there to talk about?" Carlos asked.

"It's about Lindsey," James said slowly. He wasn't sure how to bring this up, so he might as well be blunt. "I want custody of her too," James said.

"What? Are you nuts!" Carlos asked loudly.

"I meant share, I should've specified," James said quickly as he realized his mistake.

"No, she needs a stable home environment and I can give her that," Carlos said glaring at James.

"Really? I call working late nights and weekends stable," James spat.

"I am not having this argument right now James," Carlos said walking away. It was lunch time and James was hungry, but he and Carlos needed to have this conversation.

"Carlos," James growled as he followed after the Latino. They were going to have this conversation whether or not Carlos wanted to. He followed Carlos to the mess hall where the kids had yet to show. It was still a few minutes before the kids would show up.

**I am trying something new and throwing my shout outs down here instead. I'd like to thank **_LoveSparkle, I Love KL, 4ever with Kames, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE_** for taking the extra time to review on the last chapter. Your kinds words encourged this chapter. So, t****hat was chapter three and there is more to come. I feel bad for JAmes right now, but Carlos is upset adn stubborn. We'll find out how the argument ends in the next chapter. I hope you all liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Rivals

**I'd like to thank,** _xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx, LoveSparkle, Beckyyy, 4ever with Kames, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, thesandbar, I Love KL, AndiHenderson, and SarahTheUnicorn_ **for all taking the extra time to review. I am sorry this took so long. I hope to get the necxt chapter out sooner. **

**Chapter 4: Rivals**

Luca was sitting on the shore of the lake watching as his group was swimming. He was supposed to be swimming, but he didn't want to. He knew that Sara had a point with him faking it, but right now he wasn't up to it, besides his dads were on a hike. They wouldn't even see him.

"Dude, you need to just lighten up and have fun."

Luca looked to his side as his bunkmate Dustin sat down next to him. The two had hardly talked. It wasn't for Dustin's lack of trying, it was just that Luca was resistant.

"I don't even want to be here honestly," Luca said.

"So, this place is fun," Dustin said.

"You're definition of fun and mine are clearly different," Luca said looking over at Dustin once more. He was leaning back on one arm and looking at Luca.

"Obviously city boy," Dustin said with a fake hick accent. Luca laughed at that and shook his head. "So what'll it be city boy? Spend you're summer being angry at your dads? Or actually try and have fun?" he asked.

"I think I like the first option," Luca said.

"Really, you're going to take all your energy and spend it being mad, that's lame. Sara was wrong about you," Dustin said shaking his head.

"What?" Luca asked.

"I said Sara was wrong about you. She said you'd grow to like here, but you're not even trying. I think she was wrong," Dustin said.

"You don't even know me," Luca said defensively.

"It's not my fault, you won't talk to me or even try and like this place," Dustin said putting his hands up.

"Well, you're wrong," Luca said.

"So you're going to try and actually have fun?" Dustin asked confused.

"Yes-no wait what?" Luca asked confused. He stopped to think about what had just happened. He looked up at Dustin who was grinning. "You tricked me," he accused the other brunette. Dustin started laughing and clutching at his side.

"You made it so easy though," Dustin said once he calmed down a bit.

"That was so not funny," Luca said shaking his head.

"Come on you gotta admit it was a bit funny city boy," Dustin said.

"Ok, maybe just a little," Luca said cracking a small smile. "What's with the city boy?" he asked.

"I call them as I see them," Dustin shrugged.

"Ok maybe I could be more open minded of this place, but in my defense this isn't what I'm used to," Luca said.

"I know, you're a city boy with his cozy life with a famous dad," Dustin said, "now stick with me and maybe my country will rub off on you," he teased. Luca laughed at that and shook his head.

"Well, you've got three months to prove to me that this place is fun," Luca challenged.

"Challenged accepted," Dustin said holding his hand out. Luca took his hand expecting a handshake, but instead Dustin pulled him to his feet. "In the water city boy," he commanded.

"No way," Luca said shaking his head.

"Then you leave me no choice," Dustin said. He grabbed Luca's wrist and started for the water. Luca struggled but Dustin didn't let go. He pulled Luca into the water. Luca sighed and gave in knowing he wasn't going to stop.

-Time After Time-

Kendall and Logan were sitting with Dak and Jett talking and getting ready for lunch, when Carlos stormed into the mess hall angrily. He did not seem happy at all. James followed after him. The four in the mess hall looked up to the two.

"Carlos I wasn't done," James growled angrily at the Latino.

"Well I was so drop it," Carlos snapped turning on James.

"Carlos," James groaned annoyed.

"No," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Why do you gotta be so stubborn," James asked annoyed.

"I learned from the best," Carlos spat. James growled in annoyance. "Why are you fighting this so much it's not like-" Carlos started.

"Don't even go there," James hissed pointing a finger at Carlos a look of hurt flashing across his eyes. He knew what Carlos had been about to say. He had never thought that Carlos would ever go there.

"She's not your daughter," Carlos stated simply.

James took a step back from Carlos shocked that he even said that. Not once in twelve years had Carlos ever said that to him. They had always agreed that Lindsey was both of theirs daughter. James felt a wave of hurt wash over him. Carlos had never been this mean to him.

"Yeah well at least I didn't cheat and knock up some random whore," James spat fighting back his hurt with anger. This was a no holds barred match and he had to get to Carlos' level to keep things fair.

"I made a mistake," Carlos said in a small voice almost as if he realized his mistake.

"Yeah so did I," James snapped his anger still there. "Marrying you," he added. Carlos looked shocked and hurt now, but James didn't care anymore. They were getting a divorce after all. There was nothing left to talk about other than Lindsey and Carlos didn't want to talk. "Fine if you want to be that way I'll just talk to my lawyer and go for full custody, is that what you want?" James yelled annoyed.

"What I want is my daughter living with me, I am her father," Carlos said angrily.

"She's my daughter too," James growled.

"So why did you leave for a week without calling? What kind of father does that," Carlos shot back.

"Guys, campers will be showing up soon what's the problem," Dak said jumping up. He didn't want campers to see them fighting when they came in for lunch. James and Carlos both looked over at Dak shocked to see him and the others there.

"Nothing," James said turning to walk out the door but stopped when he saw Lindsey standing there her eyes wide. "Linds," he said. Lindsey turned and ran from the mess hall tears in her eyes. James looked over at Carlos who looked as shocked as he did upon seeing Lindsey. "See what you do," he spat before he too left the mess hall in search of Lindsey.

-Time After Time-

"Hunt, my dads are fighting again," Lindsey sighed. She was sitting on a log near the lake with Hunter. She had found him walking along a path heading to the mess hall. She had managed to get him to go with her.

"What now?" Hunter asked curiously as he dug at the ground with his shoe.

"About me," Lindsey said her lip quivering as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. She had walked in on them fighting. She had talked to a few friends back home and she knew what custody meant. It meant her dads were fighting over her.

"Linds this isn't your fault," Hunter said scooting closer to Lindsey. He put a comforting arm around her.

"Yes it is, papi and dad are fighting because of me. If I wasn't around they'd still be happy and in love," Lindsey said covering her face as her tears fell.

"You know what my pa thinks," Hunter asked in a vain attempt to cheer the crying Latina up. Lindsey looked up at him curiously and Hunter continued, "He said they still love one another and are just being dumb right now. They'll realize sooner or later how much they care about one another," he said.

"They don't care about each other. All they do is yell and argue and fight," Lindsey said shaking her head. Hunter and Dak were both wrong. Her dads weren't in love anymore. They were getting a divorce because of that.

"I don't know what else to say Linds," Hunter said honestly. Lindsey sighed and pulled away from his embrace and looked at him.

"Your my best friend Hunt, you don't have to say anything," Lindsey said. The two of them sat there in silence. Lindsey didn't know what to do right now. She hated that her dads were fighting. Now she knew that they were fighting over her though. They both wanted her to live with the,

"So who do you want to live with?" Hunter asked after awhile.

"I don't know, I want to live with them both," Lindsey said shrugging.

"Well tell them that," Hunter said.

"How? They won't argue with me around and they'll never give me a choice. The only reason I saw them arguing today was because they were in the mess hall," Lindsey said shaking her head.

"You have to talk to them Lindsey, or things won't get better," Hunter said.

"I couldn't have said that better myself."

Lindsey and Hunter looked up and saw James standing a few feet away from them. Lindsey looked away from James.

"Mr. Diamond," Hunter said.

"Hunter, can I have a moment with Lindsey please," James asked.

"Uh, yeah I'll save you a seat in the mess hall Linds," Hunter said nodding his head. He stood up and left. James sat down next to his daughter.

"You're fighting over me," Lindsey said calmly.

"So you heard that," James said softly. "Look I was trying to talk to your papi about sharing custody of you. I mean it's not like I'm gonna move out of town or anything. I just wanted you to stay with me sometimes," he said.

"I want to be with both of you," Lindsey said honestly. "I know I know your not my birth dad, papi is, but your still my dad," she said looking up at James with her big brown eyes that reminded him so much of Carlos' eyes.

"I'll talk to your papi and we'll sort this out. I think you should talk to your papi and let him know how you feel," James said.

"Ok," Lindsey said nodding her head.

"Now come on, let's go get some lunch," James said standing up. Lindsey smile and nodded her head. James helped her to her feet and they both headed back to the mess hall.

-Time After Time-

"Come on Kelse," Sara said pulling the blonde haired girl along down a path. They had canoeing together and Sara was excited.

"Whoa Stetson, where's the fire?"

Sara stopped running and turned around to glare at the girl who had spoken. She was met with the sight of short bleached blonde girl. She had blue eyes and was as skinny as a twig, she almost looked sickly.

"Molly," Sara said glaring, "I thought you weren't here this summer," she spat. Kelsey looked at Sara shocked at her cold demeanor. She had never seen Sara this cold to someone before.

"Yeah right, my parents are idiots, like I'd want to be here with you of all people," Molly said.

"God, you're so annoying," Sara said. She turned and started down the trail once more. Molly laughed at her and Kelsey looked at the other blonde before following Sara.

"Who was that?" Kelsey asked Sara once they were far enough away form the bleached blonde.

"Molly Thatcher, she's a total bitch and she's forced to go to this camp by her parents. I don't see why my dads let her in when all she does it make every one around her miserable," Sara said shaking her head.

"Maybe they think she'll change, or they don't know she's that bad," Kelsey suggested.

"Oh trust me they know, I've told them several times," Sara said shaking her head.

"Well, there's good in everyone, maybe hers is just hidden and her meanness is a defense mechanism," Kelsey suggested.

"Yeah it's hidden so well even she can't find it," Sara said. Kelsey laughed at that. She covered her mouth and Sara started laughing which caused Kelsey to start laughing again.

-Time After Time-

Kendall followed Logan though the over grown path that led to their spot on top of the cliff that over looked the camp. The path was almost gone from not being used in so long. Kendall was wondering what the brunette had done. He had told the blonde not to eat dinner, just watch the kids and to meet him in the main field afterwards. Kendall had done so and had waited for almost ten minutes for his husband to show up. Logan hadn't said a word other than grab the blonde's hand and lead him up to the path.

"Are you gonna tell me what you have planned?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see," Logan said mysteriously. Kendall just groaned and moved quicker and grabbed Logan by the waist ad stopped him. Logan let out an eep and looked voer his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do anything you know, I just love being able to spend time with you," Kendall said.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to," Logan said smiling. He pecked the blonde on the lips. He then grabbed his hand and led him up to the cliff.

When they reached the top Kendall smiled. There was a picnic blanket laid out with a basket with food. There were little lanterns for light for when the sun set. It was such a romantic setting and with the sun setting, it was perfect. Kendall turned to Logan and smiled at him.

"You like?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said pulling Logan close. "I love it," he said as he sealed their lips together in a kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and grinned into the kiss.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I worked hard on this," Logan said. They walked over to the blanket and sat down. Logan pulled out some sandwiches and a bowl of mixed fruit. He set them down and they started eating. Logan brought up small talk, but kept away from Kendall's fame and the kids. Kendall did the same. This was about them right now.

"So, I talked to Carlos and he thinks he might've overreacted to James' request. I told him to just talk to James and listen to what he has to say," Logan said.

"I know, I mean this is crazy our of our friends if anyone would get divorced I always thought it would be Dak and Jett due to Jett's jealousy or something like that," Kendall said.

"Is it bad that I thought that too?" Logan asked with a small smile.

"No, I think it's what most people expected," Kendall said. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

Kendall was right, it was what most of their other friends had expected. Everyone have give the two at least a few years of marriage. Dak and Jett had proven everyone wrong and been married for almost seventeen years. Sure, they fought and were at odds most of the time, but they made it work somehow. They had what most people didn't and that was love.

Sure James and Carlos had had that too, but sometimes it didn't work. James and Carlos were on the opposite end. It sucked that they couldn't make things work, but that was just the way life was sometimes.

"So, what did you think of all this?" Logan asked gesturing to the picnic.

"I think you are amazing and did a wonderful job on everything," Kendall said leaning over and gently kissing Logan on the lips. Logan reciprocated the kiss and allowed Kendall to push him onto his back.

Kendall pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Logan, who was panting slightly. Logan's eyes were blown wide with lust and Kendall knew he was in no better state. He captured Logan's lips in a kiss once more. This time grinding his hips down into Logan's which earned a moan from the brunette.

"God Ken, get on with it," Logan panted. It had been awhile since they had had some true alone time. He wanted to be with the blonde once more.

"Did you bring anything?" Kendall asked.

"Lube's in my pocket," Logan said. Kendall reached into Logan's pocket and extracted the tube and smiled. The two set about shedding their clothes, while kissing one another wherever they could reach.

Soon enough Kendall was thrusting three fingers into Logan's willing body. Logan was moaning and writhing. Logan was babbling and begging for more. Kendall obliged and lubed his cock up. He thrust swiftly into his husband.

"God Ken," Logan gasped, "it's been far too long," he said as he pulled the blonde down into a deep lip lock that was all tongue and teeth. Kendall started to move his hips and built up a rhythm until Kendall was pounding into Logan.

"Logie, you're always such a slut for my cock," Kendall breathed into Logan's ear. He knew how much Logan had come to love dirty talk. Kendall brought his hand to Logan's ass and spanked him, another kink of the brunette's. Logan gasped and moaned. "You'd do anything for my cock wouldn't you?" Kendall asked.

"Anything," Logan agreed. Kendall stilled his movements.

"Ride me," Kendall commanded as he pulled out and sat back. Logan scrambled up onto his knees and straddled the blonde. He lifted himself up and sunk down on Kendall's cock with a groan.

"Mhm, Ken so good," Logan moaned.

"Ride me," Kendall said.

Logan started bouncing up and down at a fast pace. He was panting and moaning. Kendall angled his hips and thrust up as Logan slammed himself down. The moan that erupted from Logan was almost inhuman. They continued like that until Logan was on the edge. He was moaning and babbling. With one more rough jab to his prostate Logan came with a cry of Kendall's name. Kendall continued to thrust into the brunette's spent body as he rode out his orgasm. Kendall's hips stuttered to stop as he hit his orgasm as well. The two slumped against one another.

"That was amazing," Logan muttered into Kendall's shoulder.

"I know," Kendall agreed. Logan pulled out some wet wipes and they cleaned up. They got dressed and laid together to watch the sun set over the camp.

-Time After Time-

Luca was walking back to his cabin alone. Dustin had left the mess hall before him and told him he'd meet up with him later. Luca didn't mind, he had actually had a bit of fun today, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

"Hey new kid."

Luca turned and saw a tall dark skinned boy walking towards him. He had raven black hair and cold blue gray eyes. Luca was shorter than him by a few inches and Luca was almost six foot so he was tall.

"Can I help you?" Luca asked not letting his fear show. He was worried this boy was going to do something. He didn't look to be that nice and he seemed mad to top it off.

"I saw you with Dustin earlier, how do you know him," the boy demanded.

"Back off Kincaid."

Luca turned and saw Sara, Kelsey, Dustin, and Mickey standing a few feet away from him. He was never so glad to see them. He was sure that Kincaid had been about to try and kick his ass, not that Luca couldn't take him, but it would get his dads made if he had gotten involved in a fight this early into camp.

"I was just asking him a question," Kincaid said calmly.

"Leave him alone, Kincaid," Dustin said walking up to him. He really towered over Dustin's small frame. "You have no say in who my friends are. So back off and just leave me alone, I told you it's over," he snapped. Kincaid turned and left without saying another word.

"I take it he's your ex?" Luca said slowly.

"Yeah, he can't take a hint," Dustin said nodding his head.

"Aw, D don't worry I'll set him straight if he bugs ya," Mickey said slinging her arm over his shoulders.

"I can take care of myself thanks," Dustin said brushing her arm off with a smile.

"So you're like…" Kelsey trailed off.

"I'm bi, you don't got a problem with that do you?" Dustin asked looking from her to Luca.

"Dude, we've got two dads, plus we grew up spending time with Sara's dads, and Lindsey's dads," Luca said.

"Love is love," Kelsey said smiling.

"So we should get to our cabins before my dads catch us out here," Sara said looking around. It was well after dinner and curfew was coming up.

"Come on let's go," Mickey said linking her arms with Sara and Kelsey. The girls laughed and started down the trail that led to their cabins.

Luca looked over at Dustin. He seemed to be in thought over something. Most likely he was thinking about Kincaid.

"I'm sorry about Kincaid, he didn't want to break up, but I didn't feel anything and I didn't want to string him along. He's bitter," Dustin said.

"I get it, when there's nothing there, there's nothing there. I'd do the same thing, but he didn't seem to like me much that aside," Luca said.

"You're new and he probably saw us hanging out," Dustin shrugged, "come on we better get back to our cabin."

**So yeah that happened, two more new characters to remember, they will play a big part in the story. I hope you liked the Kogan action, I don't know. It seemed a bit rushed to me, but I'm working on so many smut scenes lately and this wasn't my best. I don't know I'll let you be the judge. Also waht do you yhink of the kids? I don't know about them so much. I mean I like them all as I am thier creator, but I'm not really feeling some of them yet. Again I'll let you judge. So Yeah, that's it I guess, more to come soon hopefully. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Moondance

**I'd like to thank,** _thesandbar,4ever with Kames, LoveSparkle, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and krafty writer _**for all taking the extra time to review. I am sorry this took so long. I hope to get the necxt chapter out sooner. **

**Chapter 5: Moondance **

Kendall smiled as he slid onto the bench beside Logan with his in the crafts cabin. Camp had been in session for two weeks now and things were great. Luca actually seemed to be loosening up a tiny bit. Whenever Luca was with Sara or Dustin he seemed to enjoy himself a little bit and actually did the activities he was supposed to do. Well, he did when Kendall and Logan weren't around. Luca didn't seem to realize other counselors talked to Kendall and Logan. Kelsey seemed to be fitting in just fine. She had made fast friends with Sara and Mickey. Kendall was glad for that.

Things with Logan were different too. They were becoming closer once more. It was almost as if they really were young again. Kendall loved every second of it. Logan had an youthful glow about him, and he was sure he had the same. Kendall looked over at Logan and smiled. Logan was so great and he was glad that even after all these years they were still together and happy.

"What's with you?" Logan asked looking at his husband.

"Nothing," Kendall said shrugging.

"You're looking at me weird," Logan said.

"I just love you is all," Kendall said smiling at Logan. Logan blushed and looked away from Kendall. Kendall chuckled and scooted close to his husband. "I really love you," he said.

"Love you too," Logan said scooted away from Kendall a bit. "There are children present," he added.

"Fine," Kendall said with a small chuckle and he sat back as James sat down across from them.

"Keep it G-rated guys," James said.

"I'm trying to," Logan said elbowing Kendall lightly. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"So what's up man?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing much," James sighed.

"I know that sigh, what's bothering you," Kendall asked a bit worried.

"Mine and Carlos' court date is coming up, our lawyers will be here this afternoon to talk to us once more about the arrangements," James said.

"Oh, so what are the arrangements, if you don't mind my asking," Logan said quietly.

"Carlos get the house and his car. I get my car and we're working things out with Lindsey. She wants to live with both of us, we're just trying to work up an arrangement that we can both agree on," James said.

"Wow, you guys are really going through with this then?" Kendall asked.

"Looks like it," James sighed hanging his head. "I still care about him. I mean we've been together for almost sixteen years. I'll always love him, but things were just so bad," James admitted.

"You gotta do what you gotta do James," Logan said reaching over and grabbing James hand and squeezing it. "I'm not gonna lie I don't know how a divorce works, but it'll get better," he said.

"I hope so cause this really sucks," James said.

"Wait do you want to get a divorce?" Kendall asked back tracking.

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Talk to Carlos then, work this out," Kendall said.

"James if you're not sure that's something you need to tell Carlos. Maybe you guys can work this out," Logan said nodding his head in agreement with Kendall.

"You saw how he reacted to me wanting to share custody of Lindsey. He doesn't want to listen to me. He wants the divorce. If one person wants it, it's happening," James said.

"Dude I think you should talk to him," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head again.

-Time After Time-

Luca followed Sara down that path that led to the lake. They had canoeing together with Dustin and Kelsey who were already down at the lake.

"So figure things out yet?" Sara asked yet.

"About what?" Luca asked.

"You know," Sara said nudging Luca lightly.

"Oh, well I don't know," Luca said, "I mean maybe I'm bi, but I'd need to be with a guy first to really know I guess."

"That makes sense, but I think you should talk to your dads," Sara said.

"I know and I will," Luca said, "when I get time and they're not busy either."

"You are so difficult, you truly are a Knight," Sara said.

"You've been talking to your dad haven't you?" Luca asked looking at Sara. He had only ever heard Jett talk like that, not Dak.

"Maybe," Sara laughed and took off ahead of him. Luca smiled and ran after catching her around the waist.

"Oh no you don't Stetson," Luca said stopping her from running. Once he had her distracted he let her go and started running hollering over his shoulder, "Race ya!"

"Cheater," Sara called after him. Luca just laughed and started running faster.

-Time After Time-

Lindsey giggled as Hunter painted his birdhouse. They were in the crafts cabin and supposed to be making birdhouses. Lindsey was still putting hers together but Hunter had his all done and was painting it. He was using random colors and making funny designs.

"You should use orange next," Lindsey said.

"I was just thinking that," Hunter said smiling at Lindsey. "See great minds think alike Linds," he added as he started mixing red and yellow paint to get orange. Once they were mixed he started dotting the orange paint all over.

Lindsey finished putting her bird house together and started painting hers. She started with baby blue paint on the roof and red on the walls.

"Come on Linds that's so boring," Hunter said. His birdhouse was a mess of colors.

"I'm not done yet so hush," Lindsey said glaring at Hunter. She grabbed the green paint that Hunter had mixed earlier and started paint green swirls on the roof. Then she put pink polka dots on the roof as well.

"Nice now you need some purple," Hunter said.

"Perfect," Lindsey said taking the paint.

The end they both had colorful birdhouses. Both of them were pleased with their work. After they were let go to head to their next activity they ran to the mess hall looking for Sylvia.

"Abuela," Lindsey said once she spotted her grandmother.

"Nieta, what are you doing here," Sylvia asked her granddaughter, "oh hello Hunter," she added once she saw the boy.

"I made you this," Lindsey said holding up her birdhouse. Sylvia looked at the birdhouse with a smile.

"It's so colorful," Sylvia said looking it over. She took it from Lindsey and then to the one Hunter had. "Who's is yours for?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hunter said honestly, "I've made ones for my dads, my grandma and my grandpas," he said.

"I have an idea then," Sylvia said, "why don't we hang both these up outside the mess hall and you can think about who you want to give it to," Sylvia said.

"Yeah," Lindsey said nodding her head.

"Ok," Hunter said with a smile.

Sylvia put both of the birdhouses up side by side in front of the mess hall. Lindsey and Hunter watched and helped. They held the ladder steady for Sylvia. Once she was done they all took a step back and looked at the two birdhouses.

"I like it," Lindsey said.

"They look great," Sylvia said nodding her head.

"I hope the birds like them," Hunter said.

-Time After Time-

Dak yawned as he walked into his and Jett's cabin. He was looking for Jett. He hadn't see him all afternoon. He was starting to get worried about him. Kelly had told him that he ahd told her he was tired and gonna take some time alone. He found Jett laying down in their bed.

"Hey," Dak said walking over to him. Jett turned his head and looked over at him.

"How did you find me?" Jett asked.

"Kelly told me you said you weren't feeling very good, I thought I'd come see how you were doing," Dak said.

"I'm just a bit tired is all," Jett said.

"You've been tired a lot lately," Dak said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Jett.

"I know, but it's probably just my body still wanting to be in our cozy house back in Duluth," Jett said smiling at Dak. He sat up and pecked him on the lips. "I'll get over it and you won't have to worry, not that you should be worrying right now," he said.

"I always worry about you Jett, you're my husband," Dak said smiling at her.

"Well, I'm fine don't worry," Jett said.

"You sure?" Dak asked looking Jett up and down.

"I'm fine," Jett said putting his hands up. Dak then noticed that Jett wasn't wearing his wedding band. He frowned.

"Where's your ring?" Dak asked.

"Dak weather is making my hand swell," Jett said, "I couldn't get it on without fear of it getting stuck and being too tight," he said.

"Jett," Dak said slowly.

"Relax you worry-wort, it's only the weather," Jett said shaking his head.

"Ok, I suppose," Dak said laying down beside Jett. Jett laid down and rolled onto his side.

"You've gotten worse with age you know that," Jett teased. Dak slapped Jett on the chest. Jett just chuckled and grabbed the offending hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. "I meant that in a good way dear," he said.

"Sure you did," Dak said rolling his eyes.

"I love you," Jett said.

"Love you too," Dak said smiling. He turned his head and pecked Jett on the cheek.

"Ah, you missed," Jett said tapping his lips. Dak just laughed and sat up.

"Dak Stetson," Jett said sitting up.

"Yes Jett," Dak said looking at Jett with an innocent smile. Jett pulled Dak to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dak grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jett.

They parted, their breathing slightly labored and Jett smirked. "After 22 years I've still got it."

"Don't flatter yourself," Dak said shoving Jett lightly.

-Time After Time-

Dustin sighed as he pulled Luca along to their activity. Luca was complaining as usual. He always complained, but he usually gave in and they had fun. They were heading to a late night activity. They were going star gazing.

"I thought these things were optional," Luca said.

"Shut up and come on," Dustin said.

"Fine," Luca sighed. They reached the field where the group was getting set up. Dustin led Luca over to the girls. Lindsey and Hunter were with them too.

"Hey guys about time," Sara said flashing them both a smile.

"Hey don't look now but Kincaid is here," Mickey said in a low voice causing Dustin to groan as he sat down on the ground and fell onto his back.

"Wow, he's really starting to become a stalker isn't he?" Luca asked in a low voice as he sat down. Mickey moved over to Dustin lifted his head and placed it in her lap.

"You know D-Belt if he's bugging you that bad, I can go rough him up a bit for ya," Mickey said.

"Tempting but no," Dustin said. He rolled over so he was on his stomach. "I can fight my own battle Mick," he added.

"Fine, fine," Mickey said putting her hands up.

"I'm just glad that Molly isn't here," Sara said shaking her head.

"What happened now?" Dustin asked looking over at Sara.

"She's just so…" Sara trailed off as she looked at Hunter and Lindsey. They were talking to one another and not paying attention to them. "I swear to god it's like her life mission to try and make me miserable. She just so passive aggressive and bitchy," she said.

"Who's Molly?" Luca asked confused.

"That bleached blonde girl that was hitting on you earlier," Dustin said lazily.

"What?" Sara asked shocked.

"Oh her," Luca said slowly, "she didn't tell me her name," he said.

"She did too, you were just distracted," Dustin said laughing.

"Well yeah, by her stupidity and lack of knowledge of the English language, I mean who really says Lol when you're talking to someone face to face," Luca said.

"I know right," Sara said pointing a finger at Luca. "She's just so…stupid," she said.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean yeah she talks like a moron, but you never know they're might be more to her," Dustin said.

"Are you defending her," Sara asked shocked.

"No, but I'm not writing her off completely, I mean we don't know her that well. She could be like Luca here, forced to go here. Bitter because she doesn't have a choice and takes it out on anyone she can," Dustin said.

"No, she's just a bitch, we go to school with her D-Belt," Mickey said.

"Yeah, but everyone has a reason for acting the way that they do, I think there's more to her than we think, but that's just me obviously," Dustin said rolling onto his back once more.

-Time After Time-

James walked into the kitchen with a note from Kelly in his hands. Carlos' lawyer had called and he needed to talk to Carlos but she couldn't find the Latino anywhere, so James was tasked with finding him. He had seen the lights on in the kitchen and thought that Sylvia might be working late and would be able to get Carlos the message.

"Sil," James said looking for his soon to be former mother-in-law. He didn't hear any noise coming from the kitchen.

James sighed and stood there a moment before he remembered one of the reasons he liked going into the kitchen. It had been here that he and Carlos had first had sex. He thought about it almost every time he came into he kitchen. He smiled as he remembered that night fifteen years ago. It had been on Dak and Jett's wedding night and Carlos had pretty much attacked him and dragged him in here with a mission to make James remember that night.

James did remember and he thought about it often. It was probably one of his best 'Camp' memories.

A small sigh escaped his lips as the door to the mess hall opened and Carlos walked in carrying a tub of dishes from lunch.

"James," Carlos said shocked to see him.

"I've been looking for you, I fought Sil was here and I'd give her the message to get to you," James explained lamely. Even now fifteen years later James was still attracted to the Latino, even as he wore rubber gloves and an apron.

"Well here I am," Carlos stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh yeah, I can see that," James said swallowing thickly. Carlos set the tub of dishes down by the others by the sink and took his gloves and apron off.

"So what's the message?" Carlos asked walking over to James.

James' eyes followed Carlos' hips as he walked over to him. It was hard to look away and he suddenly remembered why and how he had fallen for the Latino. He hadn't fallen for him because it was easy, but because he challenged him and didn't take any crap from him. He had fallen for him because he was the opposite of him. They were opposites and they were perfect for one another. James was having trouble trying to remember a reason why he wanted to get divorced right now.

"What?" Carlos asked once he stopped in front of James. James' eyes traveled down to Carlos' lips and he thought about the last time he had kissed the Latino and meant it. It had been so long. "Uh, James," Carlos said slowly. James' eyes moved up to the Latino's eyes and he felt himself getting lost in them.

Without thinking about it, James grabbed Carlos and kissed him hard on the lips. Carlos gasped but didn't push James away. James grabbed the Latino by the hips and pulled him closer. Carlos responded by thrusting his tongue out into James mouth. James welcomed the battle for dominance. James hands anchored themselves on Carlos's hips and he pressed his thumbs into the flesh there like he knew how Carlos loved it. Carlos moaned into the kiss. He tangled his fingers into James' hair and tugged earning a growl from James.

James wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want it to stop. Carlos was pure heaven and he wasn't sure why he wanted to give this up. He loved Carlos more than anything and this here, was perfect. He tightened his hold on Carlos' hips making Carlos squirm a bit. He knew Carlos loved it because Carlos pressed himself harder into James, always a good sign with the Latino. It was just one of the many things James had picked up over his last fifteen years with Carlos.

Carlos' lips parted and James took control of the kiss. He thrust his tongue into Carlos' mouth in a symphony of teeth, tongue and lips. It was everything James had been holding back over the last few months. Everything that had been missing from their relationship for a long time. Carlos moaned in the back of his throat and just melted into James.

The kitchen door opened and Sylvia called out, "Mijo your lawyer is-oh my!"

James and Carlos sprang apart their cheeks red. They turned to see Sylvia with Carlos' lawyer Mira Johnson standing beside her. Everyone froze in place. No one moved a muscle until Carlos spoke.

"Mom, Mira," Carlos said shocked. He looked from the two women to James. James looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I should go," James said. He ducked past Carlos to the door that led out to the mess hall and then to the exit not wanting to think about what had just happened. He wasn't sure what had happened.

-Time After Time-

Kendall walked along the path past cabins with Logan. They had their arms linked as they walked. They were tasked with the duty of making sure everyone was in their cabins. They had finished and were making their way back to their cabin.

"How did we get study with this?" Kendall asked looking over at Logan.

"I think it's nice, I mean not the checking cabins part, but the night," Logan said pointing up to the moon that was peeking out from behind a cloud.

"It is," Kendall said. He stopped them and grabbed Logan. "It's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes" he sang playfully as he turned them around.

"A fantabulous night to make romance," Logan sang back with his signature crooked smile. Kendall pecked Logan on the lips and let go of his hands. "I think you found your next cover song," Logan said. "Didn't your manager say you should do a cover?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I think you're right," Kendall said with a smile. He linked his arm with Logan's once more.

"So, are you going to send your manager a message and do the song?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Moondance is a great song," Kendall said.

"I agree," Logan said nodding his head, "it's why I suggested it," he said.

"I might need some backing vocals though, you know killer harmonies," Kendall said.

"You are never going to stop until I do a duet with you aren't you?" Logan asked looking at his husband.

"Never, you have a wonderful voice Logie and we could be a great team," Kendall said.

"Ha, yeah right you're the popstar, I'm the doting husband trying to raise our kids," Logan said.

"Logan those guys are morons, we work as a team and you know it," Kendall said.

"I know, I think the rumors they try to spread are funny though," Logan said with a smile. Kendall laughed and nudged Logan lightly.

"One song," Kendall said.

"Maybe," Logan said.

"That's always your answer," Kendall said. Their cabin came into view and Kendall stopped them. He stepped in front of Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You know I'd never lie to you right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," Logan said.

"Then believe me when I say your voice is amazing Logie, sing with me," Kendall said.

"What about the kids? I don't want your career, it takes you from the kids too much," Logan said.

"I know and I'm not asking for that, one song on my next album, we can even give you a fake name if that's what you want. I just want to sing with you," Kendall said.

"We'll see," Logan said.

"Fine, I'm not gonna drop this," Kendall said.

"I don't expect you to Ken," Logan said as he pecked the blonde on the lips. "Now come on I'm tired," he said. Kendall laughed and scooped Logan up in his arms. Logan let out a surprised squeak and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

-Time After Time-

Carlos was pacing back and forth in his cabin. They had an uneven number of counselors and he had a cabin to himself. Carlos didn't have to worry about keeping anyone awake. He was thinking about what had happened with him and James. That had been unexpected. He had taken his meeting with Mira but he had been distracted and his mother's questioning was worse then Mira's.

_"Mijo what was that," Sylvia said once Mira was gone._

_"A meeting about my divorce," Carlos said slowly._

_"You know what I mean," Sylvia said her hands on her hips._

_"I don't know mom," Carlos sighed, "He said he had a message for me and then next thing I know…" Carlos trailed off. That kiss had been amazing and reminded Carlos of every single reason he loved James._

_"Are you still going through with the divorce?" Sylvia said._

_"Yeah mom," Carlos said nodding his head, "what happened was because of…" he trailed off once more his cheeks going red._

_"Please tell me you didn't do anything in this kitchen," Sylvia said looking at her son pleaded._

_"We didn't do anything in the kitchen," Carlos said not convincingly._

_"Dios mio," Sylvia muttered. Carlos' face turned even redder._

_"If is helps it was a long, long time ago and only that one time," Carlos said._

Carlos sighed as he looked to the door. He half expected James to walk into the cabin. It was what he wished would happen, but he knew it wouldn't. James wanted a divorce and they were going to get it, no matter how much Carlos didn't want to.

**Yep, I did that. I'm a bitch. Jarlos angst in this is even killing me. What did you guys think? Will they get back together? Or will they get divorced? What did you think about the kids in this? I think I'm getting a bit more into them now. I've got plans for pairing and everything. I'd love to hear your thought on who should get together. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
